


The Last Pint

by wyldehart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gap Filler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldehart/pseuds/wyldehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot</p>
<p>There is a time when Hawke tells his friends what decision he must make. For Gill, ever aware of his companions, the decision must come sooner than later. Raising a last pint to the joys of friendship and the future, he tells them his plans and learns something in the process.</p>
<p>Caution dog lovers- sadness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Pint

**Author's Note:**

> Contains scenes of graphic sex and lots of talking.

The Last Pint

 

Hawke looked up as Norah laid down several pints of ale upon the largest table in The Hanged Man, the one in Varric’s suite. A lavish spread of mutton, roast vegetables, breads, sweets and a host of less legal beverages and other foods dominated the center of it. At the table’s end, Varric sat, his fingers steepled across his chest and his face pensive as he regarded his friend and the dainty elf seated on his knee, he arms almost possessively embracing her. Gillis Hawke was upset, his mind a torrent of thought and, Varric thought, a bit of fear. The man’s grey eyes were bright though he didn’t smile.

 

Seated around the table were Aveline to his right, Merrill’s empty chair to his left and opposite them sat Isabela, Anders and Fenris. Sebastian was not invited to this meeting for reasons, Varric suspected, had to do with the pious archer’s preachy adherence to the Maker and His laws. Gill wasn’t religious though he was deeply respectful of anyone who was. Still, what he was planning did not require divine interference. Varric worried about what, exactly, that would mean.

 

“You’re all here,” Gill began as he settled Merrill against his strong body and reached for his ale. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“I’m not going to be party to something illegal, am I? Not that I haven’t been numerous times before,” Aveline said with a lingering sigh. “For the record, this conversation is off the record and I’m not here as Guard Captain. Are we clear? Good. Continue, Hawke.”

 

Everyone gazed pointedly at her and she gazed back, frowned and snapped, “What? I said, ‘continue!’”

 

Gill smiled and sipped his ale thoughtfully before gazing down into the large eyes of his beloved and kissed her delicate mouth with his moist lips. She smiled, her cheeks pink in the dim candle light. “This is important, love, and it involves you.” He looked around the table, making sure to make eye contact with each man or woman before him. Isabela, her legs throws casually across Fenris’ lap as he stroked her calves and massaged her feet, rolled her eyes and muttered, “Go on, Gill.” The escaped slave, for his part, merely nodded and continued his diligent work, which Isabela thoroughly enjoyed. Aveline crossed her arms impatiently, Anders looked away and Varric continued to steeple his fingers with no outward notice of Gill’s attention.

 

“The- conflict- between the mages and the templars is going to reach a head here very soon. I’ve been thinking about what I should do, how I should do it. They, both of them, expect me to take a stand. I’m…I’m no hero. I never wanted to the damned job but I got thrown into the middle of this mess because I was the only person in this city insane enough to face the Qunari and not get killed. Now everyone is looking up to me again to lead them. The mages want my help, the Templars want my help and in between, people keep trying to fucking kill me. I don’t play to win, I play to play the game. But this game… No matter how this game ends, there will be no victor, only losers.”

 

Fenris sat up in his chair and grunted as Isabela shoved her toes into his crotch with a wicked smile. He stabbed her with his gaze and tried to shove her feet out of his lap but only succeeded in driving them deeper between his legs. “Not here, Isabela…” he growled. She laughed and planted her round bottom where her feet had been and rolled her shoulders invitingly. He sighed and began massaging her as he peered around her to look back at Gill. “Forgive me… She is very much like a stray cat that I feed and give space to on my bed. Anyway…

 

“I was trying to say… You made yourself a hero by not being heroic. Your humility does you a great service, Gillis. You see, my friend, by refusing to bow to the trappings of your stature, you make yourself far more noble than anyone in Hightown can ever truly be. Even I enjoy following you and, at this stage in my life, I follow no-one.”

 

Isabela raised an eyebrow up at him and grinned over her shoulder, her left hand somewhere beneath her. The elf blushed suddenly and moaned as the pirate purred, “Mmmhmm? You don’t follow anyone, do you? I seem to recall you following me onto my ship last night after we had that fight at your mansion. I do so love our fights… You get all glowy and hot.”

 

“Bitch…” he murmured as his lips embraced her neck and she laughed and tossed a coin at Varric.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t leave, Rivaini, even if you got his elfy little cock up during the meeting. He likes Hawke that much,” Varric laughed, catching the gold coin in midair.

 

“Oh, Varric, my love, his ‘elfy cock’ isn’t little, no, not little at all!” Isabela breathed with a decadent smile in the dwarf’s direction. Her hand was still somewhere between her bottom and Fenris’ groin and the elf seemed dazed, his mind seemingly disengaged from the meeting.

 

“Get a room, whore!” Aveline spat, a glimmer of humor in her expression if not her voice. Isabela turned her body around so that she was facing Fenris and waved her right hand for Hawke to continue. “We have a room; this one. Do go on. Don’t mind us.” Fenris closed his eyes and curled his fingers around Isabela’s shoulders, holding her against him as their hips rolled, his interest commanded by the Rivaini pirate in his lap.

 

Merrill stared with wide-eyes at the two and gasped, “Are they…really…? Here? Now? Oh… I think I’m going to watch, if you don’t mind. Can we do it, too, Ma vhenan?” Gill laughed and kissed her full upon the lips.

 

“Not now, my love. I really need my wits about me right now. But if you like the show, feel free to enjoy it. We’ll recreate it ourselves, later. I promise.” The pretty mage grinned and flopped around in her lover’s lap for a better view of the pirate and her silver-tressed lover as they calmly ground their hips together, mouths close together and a fine sheen of sweat on their skin. They were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Merrill was disappointed that Isabela’s short dress hid the action taking place but the knowledge that they were actually doing something so naughty in front of everyone thrilled her to no end. Before she knew it, Hawke had begun to speak to all of them again, bring her back to the moment at hand.

 

“Fenris makes a good point, oddly enough. I don’t care about being anything I’m not and Maker knows, I wasn’t raised into nobility so I don’t strut around with airs. If I wanted to, I could just walk away, leave it all behind and give it up. I have coin aplenty and no desire to watch the city implode…”

 

Anders suddenly burst from the table and headed for the door. “Blondie?” Varric asked as the mage leaned against the doorway. “I need…space, Varric. I’m sorry. I don’t belong here, now… Not knowing what I know…”

 

Gill pushed a lock of black hair away from his eyes and gently nudged Merrill out of his lap. She assumed a seat on the arm of the chair and watched him approach the healer and ask, “Anders, what is it?”

 

“I need…air.”

 

“Those two embarrassing you?” Gill asked, tossing his thumb over his shoulder at the heated display of sexual release taking place in Varric’s chair.

 

“Wh-? No, not at all. I just… I can’t discuss it. I’m so sorry. I need to go.” Before Hawke could stop him, Anders fled out of the Hanged Man. Merrill stepped up to Gill and perched herself up on her tip toes to bestow a sweet kiss to her beloved’s nose.

 

“I’ll chat with him, see what’s eating him,” she smiled sweetly. Gillis cupped her tiny chin in his fingers and brushed his lips against hers. “You do that, my love. I’ll explain everything to you later.”

 

“I love you, Ma vhenan.”

 

“I love you, too,” Gillis whispered against her mouth.

 

“You…think he…will listen to… _you of all people_?” Fenris said, his thinking mind not fully unaware of Gill’s meeting.

 

The petite elf woman stood tall and said, “True, he disapproves of blood magic but I’ve destroyed the mirror and fully moved on with Gill and…why is everyone staring at me like I’ve become a _vartarral_ , complete with poison spit? Creators! I couldn’t fix the thing and the spirit I was working with was killed, no other spirits knew what it was so I gave it up and threw the shards out into the ocean. I’m with Gill now, where I belong. If you will _excuse_ me, but I’m going to talk to Anders. He needs a hug, I think.” Gill unexpectedly reached out and crushed her body against his, leaving her gasping for breath.

 

“You amazing, incredible woman, you. Thank you. That makes everything so much easier for me now, you’ve no idea. Go talk to Anders, love.”

 

Bemused, Merrill nodded and ran off after the sullen mage and Hawke turned back to the room just in time to witness something he never wanted to see: Fenris in the grip of trying to achieve his elusive orgasm, his face buried in Isabela’s shoulder and his arms clasped tightly around her while she slowly, deliberately ground her hips into his, expertly teasing him. Frustrated, he slid his hands down her body and grasped her ass in his palms, plunging himself swiftly into her several times before the intense climax surged through him, sending him into heaving moans into her black hair. She gasped, moaned and kissed him, hard, all but devouring his mouth as their shared passion slowly abated. The pirate, her body spent, raised herself from Fenris’ lap and delicately readjusted her underclothes before turning around and sitting back against him. The two, covered in sweat and breathing heavily from the exertion, reclined in the chair, Isabela’s expression dreamy as she waved Hawke on, “We’re done…for now. Do continue.”

 

“I see. Anyway! If the mages and the Templars go head to head, I’ve decided: I’m siding with the mages.”

 

Fenris draped his arms around Isabela’s shoulders and pulled his foot up onto the seat, his green eyes intent on Gill’s face. “Though I confess that I am not surprised, I am curious as to why?”

 

Gill sat back in his chair and reached for the food in the center of the table, which Varric and Aveline were doing as well. “In a word, my friend: family. Merrill and Bethany are why I cannot sit idly by and allow Meredith to shred the circle apart. The merest thought of either one of them being made Tranquil boils my blood. I fully doubt that if a battle ensues and the mages win that I will not be welcome in Kirkwall again… Any time soon, at any rate. So, my plan is to leave but I suspect I will need a fast ship…” He smiled at the pirate and she smiled back.

 

“The ‘Hemisphere Dancer’ is ready to fly when you are, Hawke. Just give me the word.”

 

Aveline sat back in her chair and rubbed her face with her hands. “So, Kirkwall will be losing the finest peace-keeper it has due to love, is it?”

 

“ _You’re_ the finest peace-keeper Kirkwall has, Aveline. I just kill things as necessary,” Gill laughed. His expression grew serious as he looked down at his hands. “’Love…’ It’s as good a reason as any, my friends.”

 

“But… Would Kirkwall not be better served by keeping you around, Gillis?” Fenris insisted.

 

“Perhaps… But what about my sister? What about Merrill? Maker, what about Anders? He’s more emotional than a noblewoman’s daughter but he’s a decent man and a damned fine mage. He’s never failed to have my back, Fenris. You know, I think if you gave him a chance, you might come to like each other. You’re a lot alike,” Gill said as he leaned back in his chair, ale in hand.

 

“Unlikely,” came the terse retort.

 

Isabela spoke up, ignoring the elf as she reached for a strong bottle of whisky, taking a long pull from it. “So, if we leave, when we leave, you and Merrill will be crew with me? Fenris, too, I assume. He can’t really go on without my fantastic breasts in his face. And, he’ll scare the sailors back to work when I don’t feel like yelling at them.” The elf grunted and pulled her close against him. “See? Broody elf likes the fun loving pirate! I’ll have my sullen warrior, my daring scoundrel and my beautiful blood mage all in one place. Sounds like a perfect plan.”

 

Hawke, grinning, turned his gaze on Varric, who ate a piece of meat in silence. “Varric, what will you do?”

 

“What do I always do, Gill? I stick it out by your side no matter what, just like Fenris will. It’s the right thing to do.”

 

“And…after?”

 

The dwarf sighed and reached for his ale. “It’s like this, Gill… I don’t do ships. Dwarves and water… We, eh, we don’t mix well. I’ll stay here, or move on to Starkhaven or someplace else with a good Inn and make myself at home while I spread the word about how you slayed an ogre while eating an Antivan Burrata in one hand and wielding a fork in the other and never got a drop of cheese on you. It’s what I do for a living.”

 

“Who will tell my ‘continuing adventures’ after we part ways, Varric?”

 

There was silence and an expression as bleak as any Gill had ever seen crossed Varric’s face as he softly said, “I have a feeling that the next few days will change the world as we know it. I don’t doubt that you will survive. But me? Who knows. Either way, this chapter will be the last one.”

 

Aveline dabbed her eye with her fingers and sat silently in her chair. “You don’t mean that, Varric. When one book ends, you put it down and start a new one. Perhaps with new characters but you will always have a story to tell.”

 

Varric grinned and pushed himself away from the table and walked up to Aveline, his arms wide for a hug. She beamed, returning the unexpected embrace. “Though you scare the piss out of me, I do like having you around.”

 

“Stick it out here, Varric, and I might overlook your less savory dealings due to…my overloaded work schedule after Hawke leaves us.”

 

He downed the remaining dregs of her ale with a huge grin and laughed jovially. “Sounds tempting, Captain. If Kirkwall is still standing after the mages and the Templars have it out, I may just take you up on it.” He turned to Fenris and Isabela. “I assumed right? You still following Gill?”

 

“It would seem I have no choice,” he murmured as he hugged Isabela with more affection than he intended. “I…disapprove helping mages but your agenda is noble and I appreciate the bond you have with your sister. I felt it-briefly-myself when I first met my own. I won’t begrudge you this chance to protect her, or even…Merrill. I am not blind; it is obvious that she loves you. Perhaps this love will keep her less favorable traits in check.”

 

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow, I will stand at Orsino’s side and call out Meredith for the monster she has become. Thank you all for your support and your affection. Isabela, Fenris, that was an interesting display. I expect to see it often once we are all shipmates.”

 

“That was unfortunate timing and her clever hand,” Fenris grumbled at the same time Isabela laughed and said, “Often, yes! We will plan on it.”

 

“Get your ship ready to leave port on a moment’s notice. Hire whatever crew you’ll need and load it with whatever supplies we’ll need for the journey to- wherever we’re going. For now, I need to talk to Merrill. I hope she got Anders to open up. Varric, thank you for supper and the ale. Goodnight everyone and… Stop looking so damned pensive. I don’t know about you but I fully expect to live after the upcoming battle.”

 

Aveline rose from her chair and shrugged. “Maybe it won’t come to that…”

 

Fenris shot her a dark glare and she winced. “I said, ‘maybe.’ Anyway, my husband misses me, I’m sure. I…need alone time with him before everything goes crazy.”

 

Gillis nodded firmly. “Agreed. We should all spend time with our loved ones before things get out of hand. I’ve a feeling it won’t be a good day, what with all the bickering between Orsino and Meredith. My decision in the matter won’t help things, either. Just to be sure, none of you have to follow me if you don’t…wish…to…” There were four sets of eyes on him, four dark glares that told him that they would continue to follow him despite their misgivings.  He smiled thankfully and turned to his old friend. “Varric? If anyone ever asks about us…?”

 

“...I’ll tell the world we all went our own separate ways, save you and Merrill. If there’s going to be a ray of hope somewhere in this ending, it has to be with you two. ‘And Gillis, Champion of Kirkwall, left the city for parts unknown alone, save for Merrill, who, as far as I know, never left his side.’”

 

“Thank you, Varric. My friends, before we part tonight, may I propose a toast to the finest group of merry mischief-makers Thedas has ever known? I couldn't have done it without you all. I mean it.”

 

Varric was the first to raise his mug followed by Isabela and her bottle, Fenris, his fresh goblet of wine and Aveline, her newly-filled mug of ale. Gill thrust his cup ceiling-ward and grinned as Varric said, "One last pint to the best team Thedas ever produced, those silly archdemon killers south of us aside. Yes, I am biased. To you, my friends."

 

"No, Varric, to all of us, including Merrill," Aveline murmured as she clicked her mug with those of her friends. They all said, "Hear, hear!" and swallowed their drinks. There was sorrow mixed with a lingering joy during the toast, which they repeated two more times.

 

Isabela rose from Fenris’ lap with a cat-like yawn and a stretch then looked at him as he stood up and downed the last of his wine. “So,” he said. “Do you have plans tonight?” he asked her.

 

She shrugged and ran a finger down along his face, down his neck and along the side of his strong chest. “I did have plans but, you know, I could be convinced to make different plans. Just for the sex, of course.”

 

“Of course. No flowers.”

 

“Of course not! Though, I wouldn’t mind something shiny. I do like shiny things.”

 

Fenris laughed and slid his arm around her as they walked out. “If you want gold, I have a chest in the mansion that I’ve not been able to open. You’re welcome to the contents of my chest if you want it.”

 

“Hmm? The ‘contents of your chest?’ I see! I accept. Along with the gold.”

 

Startled, he looked at her and she kissed him. Hawke smiled as he watched them pause in the street, kiss softly, passionately before Fenris lifted her into his arms to carry her gently into Hightown. Gillis knew the look in his friends’ eyes; he often looked at Merrill with the same gaze. They may not be aware of it but love was there, powerful and passionate despite their insistence to the contrary. He prayed to whatever gods were watching that neither of them fell in the upcoming battle.

 

He took the winding streets home and found that Bodan and Sandal had left, the house was silent, save the crackling of the fire and the soft, labored breathing of his faithful dog. “Hey, old boy. Where’s Merrill?” Rascal climbed warily to his feet and looked upstairs, his tail slowly swaying, showing his age. “Upstairs, eh? Bedroom?” The Mbari barked and sat down, waiting for the hug of praise he knew would come, always came. “You have a couple choices, old boy. You can live with Aveline in the barracks or come on board the ship with me when we leave. Do you have an opinion?”

 

Rascal laid back down on the floor and watched Gill from his sad, old eyes. “Aye, my friend. It’s a tough choice. You can make it tomorrow if you like.”

 

Gill walked up the stairs to where Merrill sat on the bed in a shimmering dressing gown of delicate pink silk that was nearly sheer as the breeze and her hair was wet and unbound. It formed little curls and waves about her pretty face, framing it like a portrait. She was breathtaking. He stood in the doorway and sniffed, “You could have waited for me…”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I had stepped in something foul in Darktown and when I got home, I took off my clothes to wash it off and one body part led to another and before I knew it I…oh. You’re teasing me.”

 

“Mostly teasing you. I do love bathing with you in my arms.”

 

She blushed and rose from the bed, the dressing gown sparkling against her pale skin as she approached him. “Maker’s breath, but you’re beautiful. I…love you. So much,” he whispered in awe at the sight of her. Gill reached out and took her chin in his hand, drawing her close.

 

She kissed him softly, her delicate lips like petals fluttering against his skin as he slid his arms around her. “You do need a bath, Ma vhenan. I will draw up some hot water and bathe with you. It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” He buried his nose against her skin and inhaled in between sultry kisses while she undid the buckles of his vest and breeches. He loved the way she smelled after a bath; romantic rose, spicy jasmine and exotic, aromatic gardenia with the smallest hint of pine. “Is something wrong? You seem…unusually unfunny at the moment.”

 

“I need you to tell me what transpired between you and Anders, love.”

 

She held him against her as she led him into the bathroom, an exquisite suite of marble and brass with an actual toilet and a claw-foot bathtub big enough for two. How the lion-head spigots produced hot and cold water was beyond her but they worked with uncanny precision when she needed them to. Getting by with a bucket and basin for her bathing needs for three years seemed like a lifetime ago since becoming spoiled by these wondrous amenities. Calmly, she sat on the edge of the tub and turned the knobs until a flow of hot, steaming water began to fill the stoppered tub. “Well… Hmm. He went back to his clinic and was sitting in the dark so I made a glow ball and lit a candle. He argued, said he needed the dark and I realized that nobody was in his clinic, not a soul!

 

“I asked him why and he was…evasive. Wouldn’t tell me anything! Ugh! So I made him some tea and started talking about you. It made him smile. He said…he said he needed you to get away from Hightown tomorrow. Again, he wouldn’t tell me why…” She added oils to the water along with something that made a thick froth on the water’s surface. It all smelled like flowers and spices, so calming, so seductive. Gill stripped off his clothes as she spoke and smiled as her eyes traveled up his body, her cheeks flushed the color of her dressing gown. He loved that after four years in his arms, he could still make his lover blush. “Could get no answers from him… Mmm… Your body never fails to ignite my passions, Ma’salath.” She swallowed and took his hand, pulled him to the tub and helped him get in. He reached for her as he eased into the water but slid too fast, dunking both of them in a shower of bubbles and scented water.

 

The two burst from the tub, laughing and spitting out the liquid and sweet foam. “Silly thing, I’m soaked now!” she giggled.

 

He helped her peel away the saturated dressing gown and threw it to the floor despite her protests that he should hang it. “Merrill…” he murmured, taking her face in his hands, and said very softly, “Merrill, Ma emma lath… ‘You are my love.’” She kissed him impulsively, tickled that he’d learned such a tender endearment for her. “I need to tell you something important. You know that was I was thinking about supporting the mages, because it is right, yes?”

 

She nodded as she stood in the tub and sat on the raised back, behind him, so that she could rub a bar of softly scented soap into his wet hair. She loved washing his hair. “I remember. Have you decided?”

 

“Aye. Well, I have the support of everyone, even Fenris. This means, of course, that I may no longer be welcome in Kirkwall after all is said and done. So… I need to know if, should I ask you to, if you would join Isabela’s crew with me? I’m, ah, asking now, actually. I think she has the best means of escaping the city into places unknown.”

 

Merrill poured fresh, cool water over his hair from a pitcher, rinsing the rest of the soap from his black locks. “Without hesitation, Emma lath. Where you go, I go, without question. Even had you joined the Templars, I still would have been by your side.” She slipped back into the water and pressed her body against his, her fingers making little designs in the soap on his glistening tanned skin. Gently, reverently, the Champion of Kirkwall lifted the slight mage into his arms and gingerly stepped out of the tub. She pulled a towel from the rack by the bath and draped it over his shoulders with a sweet smile that was kissed away by his loving lips. “Is this where you let me do to you what Isabela did to Fenris during the meeting earlier?”

 

Hawke laughed and said, smirking, “Yes, but the audience is much smaller. The bed, Ma vhenan? Or a chair before the fire?”

 

“The bed is fine. Lay back, there…” She threw the towel to the floor and began at his feet, kissing his toes and ankles while rubbing them with her delicate fingers. Then, slowly, she worked her way up his calves, to his knees and thighs. Here, she parted his muscular legs and concentrated her kisses around his groin and stomach, her fingers teasing him sweetly. Gill was erect practically against his will as she hadn’t done anything more than graze his skin with her lips and fingertips. It was the particular _way_ she had, the ease with which she awoke his body with a touch, a breath and kiss. Her eyes awoke his soul, her love invigorated his will to exist and her body dared the eyes to see more than what lay skin deep. When her lips touched the shaft of his phallus, he gasped and gripped the sheets with his hands. Her fingers still roamed, explored his powerful body while her lips and tongue drew him deep into her mouth. Fire spread from the head of his penis down the shaft and flared across every fiber of his body, causing him to close his eyes and quiver with every hard pull of him into her moist orifice. She smiled up at him and teased the head with the tip of her pink tongue, sending chills down his spine and curling his toes. “Maker, woman!” he gasped.

 

She abandoned her lover’s cock and moved her way up his body, dragging her nipples against his damp flesh, using them to excite him like hard little fingers. She sucked and kissed her way up his body, smiling wickedly as she inched ever closer to his face until they were nose to nose. “Is this good?” she asked innocently.

 

“Mmm… ah! Maker, yes!” She kissed his lips and then slid herself down the shaft of his cock and moved slowly, rocking and swaying, pulled herself up just enough to expose the shaft to the cool air before plunging it back into the oven of her body. Where had she learned to do this, he wondered in awe. There was something primal about the way she made love to him now, something incredibly powerful in how she used her body to solicit the most intense emotions from his body. She played him with the skill of a musician playing a harp.

 

His hands alternated from stroking her breasts to cupping her bottom or teasing her ticklish spots with his nails. At one point, he was so close to climax that to slow her down, he sent her into peals of laughter before flipping her over onto her back. The sheets were wet though with sweat or bath water or other fluids, he wasn’t inclined to know. But now, Gill was in charge, his giggling lady beneath him as he slowly pushed himself into her with renewed vigor. He suckled her breasts, drawing them into his mouth and teasing them with cold air blown from his lips. She gasped and reached between her legs, stroking her pleasure spot while he quickened his pace. He came first, his voice rejoicing passion’s release followed a moment later by her loud moans. Her orgasms always lasted longer so he quickly moved down her body and placed his tongue where her fingers had been, teasing and sucking her, drinking in the juices of their combined bodies and relishing the flavor.

 

Wave after wave rippled through her until there was nothing left save the quivering aftershocks of her release. He swept her into his arms and pulled the blankets up over their bodies, snuggled tightly against one another. “I love you so much,” she murmured against him as his arms tightened around her. “I’m scared. What if there is a war? What if I don’t make it?”

 

“Shush. You have to make it. We all have to make it. I’m not letting anyone die in the coming days, least of all you. Do you understand?” Gillis told her against her short, black hair. He felt her nod against him. “Good. We’ll make love again and again during the night and into morning but for now… Rest.” He felt another nod before sleep, desperately needed, claimed them both.

 

The old dog nosed the door open, smelled the combination of sex and love and sighed deeply, his tail wagging in the fire lit darkness. Time and old battle scars had caught up with him and change was afoot, change he would not witness when it came. He left the couple and headed downstairs to the door leading outside into the Hawke garden and let himself outside. There was a tree, an old one that sheltered the bodies of many proud Amell Mbaris beneath its gnarled branches. That flowers that now grew there were insignificant to the dog; he found them to be a fine pillow against his aching bones.

 

It was there that he curled up and went to sleep one last time.

 

Fin


End file.
